The present invention is directed to a power-free descending device for emergent escape from a building.
The well-known escape device is usually driven by electricity. It is a disadvantage that the device will lose its function as electricity stops. In addition, the design of these devices is usually complicated, thereby being easy to be damaged and being expensive. If only using ropes to escape from high buildings, people must be strong enough. Moreover, it is difficult to control the descending speed and it is therefore very dangerous by merely using ropes as escape tools.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a power-free descending device for emergent escape from a building.